PRIDE (German version) Staffel 5 Ep 13,5 - Die verlorenen Szenen
by Doreen Freitag
Summary: Das Humpa-Humpa dröhnte. „What have you done today to make you feel proud?" Schon während das Glitterzeug im neu eröffneten „Babylon" auf Brian herab fiel, wusste er: Nein, es reichte nicht mehr, einfach nur Brian Kinney zu sein. Hatte es vielleicht mal, würde es aber nicht mehr. Und heute war der Tag, an dem er sich selbst stolz machen musste.


Doreen Freitag

**QUEER AS FOLK Fanfiction **

_(German version/English version online, too)_

_- Alle Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern Showtime und basieren auf einer Idee des großartigen Russell T Davies. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der FF. -_

**Staffel 5 Episode 13 ½ - Die verlorenen Szenen **

**"Pride"**

Schon während das Glitterzeug im neu eröffneten „Babylon" auf Brian herab fiel, wusste er: Nein, es reichte nicht mehr, einfach nur Brian Kinney zu sein. Hatte es vielleicht mal, würde es aber nicht mehr. Mikey hatte versucht, ihm das einzureden, und ihn dadurch schon viel zu lange hier festgehalten.

Vier Wochen waren seit Justins Abreise nach New York vergangen und bisher hatte dieser sich nicht gemeldet. Natürlich nicht. Aber hatte Sonnenschein ihn schon vergessen? Oder, noch viel schlimmer, wusste Justin genau, wie weh er ihm tun würde, wenn er anrief und sagen würde, er käme erst nächste Woche, nächsten Monat, nie wieder? Aber eigentlich war Brian schon in dem Moment, als Justin versucht hatte, die Lofttür leise von außen zu schließen, längst klar gewesen, dass keiner von ihnen beiden anrufen würde.

Das Humpa-Humpa dröhnte. „What have you done today to make you feel proud?"

Was hatte er heute schon getan, sich stolz zu fühlen? Das „Babylon" wiedereröffnet. Wow. Ohne Justins Lachen war es leer und bedeutungslos.

Brian blickte vom Tanzpodest, auf das man ihn befördert hatte, herunter und betrachtete seine Freunde. Mikey stand neben Ben und schaute lächelnd zu ihm herauf. Ted tanzte mit seinem kleinen Junkie. Wie hieß der noch? Craig? Jake? Egal.

Emmett, geschminkt und tuntig wie immer, hatte einen Lover im Arm, den Brian zwar schon einmal gesehen hatte, aber nicht mit dem Kinney-Abschusssiegel versehen hatte.

Damit leerte sich auch schon die Liste seiner Freunde bedrohlich.

Lindsay war nicht da. Weil sie mit ihrem und seinem Sohn, Gus, nach Kanada getürmt war. Brian kniff die Lippen zusammen und schob den Gedanken von sich. Er wollte jetzt nicht an die einzige Frau denken, die ihm jemals etwas bedeutet hatte.

Wen gab es noch? Natürlich, eine wichtige Person war noch hier. Seine „Wahlmutter".

Debbie und Carl standen an der Bar und unterhielten sich kichernd. Als die Frau, die Brian schon so oft gezeigt hatte, dass er sie nicht täuschen konnte, zu ihm herüber schaute, erstarb ihr Lachen.

Was war los? Irritiert blickte er zurück zu Mikey. Und auch dieser schaute ernst zu ihm herauf. Stimmte etwas nicht mit ihm?

Tatsächlich. Er hatte aufgehört zu tanzen und umklammerte mit weißen Knöcheln das Geländer des Podests.

Plötzlich war ihm sonnenklar, was er tun musste. Warum hatte er erst vier Wochen lang sinnlos Ted tyrannisieren müssen, damit das „Babylon" so schnell wie möglich wieder öffnen konnte, um dann hier oben zu erkennen, was so offensichtlich war?

Er war nicht mehr derselbe wie vor fünf Jahren. Er war kein neuer Mensch geworden, aber der alte wollte er auch nie wieder sein.

Mikeys braune Teddybäraugen sahen ihn immer noch fragend an, aber Brian konnte sehen, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis sein Freund merken würde, dass er verloren hatte. Ein Grinsen machte sich auf Brians Gesicht breit und Mikeys Mund öffnete sich zu einem stummen Protest.

Über Debbies Gesicht ging allerdings ein Strahlen, das Brian sofort bestätigte, dass sie nur auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte. Sie hatte in den vier Wochen nicht einen Ton gesagt, denn sie hatte wohl gewusst, dass Brian dieses eine Mal selbst darauf kommen musste, dass sein Leben hier, in diesem Moment, an dieser Stelle, nicht zu Ende war. Dass es jetzt erst anfing und er dafür aus seinem eigenen Rahmen fallen musste. Er, Brian Kinney, hatte soeben etwas in sich freigelassen, was schon immer unter einer Fassade da gewesen war. Er war jetzt bereit, er selbst zu sein – und das bedeutete, ab sofort in größeren Dimensionen zu denken. Und heute war der Tag, an dem er sich selbst stolz machen musste.

Noch immer grinsend sprang er vom Podest, fasste Michaels Wangen und küsste den jungen Mann auf den Mund. Es schmeckte bei Mikey nie nach mehr. Hatte es nie, würde es nie. Michael Charles Novotny war sein Freund, seine Jugend, sein Leben, sein Bruder. Aber er würde Brian nie auf die Weise bekommen, wie er es sich unbewusst wohl immer noch wünschte.

Jetzt konnte Brian auch in den Augen des Freundes lesen, dass dieser begriffen hatte, und er sah den Kampf, der da unausgesprochen tobte. Aber als sich ein Lächeln über Mikeys Gesicht schlich und letztendlich auch die verdächtig schimmernden Augen erreichte, wusste Brian, dass er den Segen seines besten Freundes bekommen hatte.

Er umarmte Michael noch einmal kurz und tippte dann Ted auf die Schulter.

Dieser drehte sich um und nahm verdutzt den Schlüssel vom „Babylon", den Brian ihm entgegen streckte, in die Hand.

„Was…?"

„Ich übergebe hiermit einen weiteren, äußerst verantwortungsvollen Aufgabenbereich in Ihre Hände, Mr. Schmidt."

„Was…?"

Brian schüttelte vorwurfsvoll den Kopf. „Teddy. Noch ein ‚Was' und du bist den Job wegen Unflexibilität gleich wieder los. Sei morgen früh pünktlich. Du wirst viel zu tun haben während meiner Abwesenheit."

Ted klappte den offenen Mund wieder zu und bemühte sich, einen professionellen Blick aufzusetzen.

„Guter Junge!" Brian tätschelte Ted die Wange und wandte sich dann zur Bar um. Er bahnte sich einen Weg durch die tanzenden Körper und trat dann auf die ihn immer noch wissend anlächelnde Debbie zu.

„Na, mein Junge, strahlt dir die Sonne hier drin nicht mehr hell genug?"

Brian schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Warum hast du mir das nicht früher gesagt, Deb?"

„Warum hätte ich das tun sollen? Ich habe dich immer nur auf Dinge gestoßen, die du selbst nicht gesehen hast oder nicht sehen wolltest. Aber das hier konntest du einfach nicht übersehen."

„Danke, Ma!" Brian küsste Debbie leicht auf die Stirn und verließ, zum ersten Mal seit vier Wochen mit zielstrebigem Schritt, das „Babylon". Draußen zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte die Nummer seiner Assistentin.

„Cynthia! Ich brauche dich. Kannst du ins Büro kommen? Ja, jetzt. Ich brauche einen Flug und deinen kühlen Kopf. Kinnetik expandiert."

**2**

Justin öffnete das Fenster. Das brachte nicht viel, weil er jetzt nur auf einen winzigen, dreckigen New Yorker Hinterhof schauen konnte, aber es weckte zumindest die Illusion von ein wenig Frischluft in seinem kleinen Appartement. Die Bezeichnung Appartement war vielleicht etwas übertrieben, aber es war gefühlte zwei Prozent besser als es seine letzte Single-Bleibe in Pittsburgh gewesen war.

Zwischen jenem Erlebnis und dieser Unterkunft hier in Manhattan hatte es allerdings noch eine Station gegeben. Das Haus, dreißig Minuten außerhalb von Pittsburgh, das Brian gekauft hatte, um mit ihm, Justin, dort als verheiratetes Paar zu leben.

Das Haus war traumhaft gewesen und Justin musste lächeln, als er daran dachte, dass er es mit Brian in jedem, wirklich in jedem einzelnen Raum dort getrieben hatte. Doch als die Erinnerung daran zu stark wurde und sein Körper begann, verzweifelt nach der Erfüllung seiner Sehnsüchte zu verlangen, erstarb sein Lächeln sofort wieder.

Schon in der Nacht, als er den schlafenden Brian im Loft zurückgelassen hatte und zum Flughafen aufgebrochen war, waren erste Zweifel in ihm aufgekeimt, ob er das Richtige tat.

Aber sie hatten es beide gewollt. Beide erkannt, dass sie sich nicht auf ewig füreinander verbiegen könnten. Und sie sich so verbogen auch nicht lange ertragen hätten. Wie sehr Justin es auch gewollt hätte. Wie sehr Brian es vielleicht auch gewollt hätte. Es hätte nicht funktioniert.

Also hatte Justin am Tag nach ihrer Entscheidung sein Ticket nach New York gebucht und keine drei Tage später seine Sachen in Brians Loft zusammengesucht. Er wusste noch sehr gut, wie er beinahe alles rückgängig gemacht hätte, als er die Schublade neben dem Bett geleert hatte. Wo hatte er nur die Stärke hergenommen, die Schiebetür zum Loft von außen zu schließen, wohl wissend, dass drinnen auf dem Bett ein nackter Brian lag - noch gefangen in den Träumen von ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Sex, der intensiver und noch schöner als jemals zuvor gewesen war.

Justin schloss die Augen. Er musste immer wieder daran denken, dass sowohl sein eigenes als auch Brians Gesicht nicht nur vom Schweiß feucht gewesen war.

Seit diesem Moment waren sechs Wochen vergangen. Sechs Wochen, in denen er Brian nicht einmal angerufen hatte. Und dieser auch nicht ihn. Justin ahnte, dass keiner von ihnen beiden die Wunde aufreißen wollte. Eine Wunde, die sich trotzdem nie geschlossen hatte. Ja, er hatte die Schachtel mit den in Samt gebetteten Ringen zugeklappt und gesagt, dass sie keine Beweise bräuchten, um zu wissen, dass sie sich immer lieben würden.

Aber schon in diesem Moment hatte er in Brians Augen die Wahrheit gesehen. Sie hatten beide gewusst, was es bedeutete, wenn Justin wegging. Dass ein Lebensabschnitt endete und eine Weile hatte Justin wirklich daran geglaubt, dass es so sein musste, weil es nicht anders ging. Und dass es gut so wäre.

Doch das war es nicht. In den letzten Tagen hatte er schon so oft den Schrank geöffnet, um seine Sachen in den Koffer zu werfen und am Flughafen den erstbesten Flug nach Pittsburgh zu nehmen. Bisher hatte er in der Bewegung immer wieder innegehalten und sich gesagt, dass es keine Lösung war, einfach dorthin zurückzufliegen. Sollte er wieder Zitronenschnitten im Diner verkaufen und sein Leben lang der verpassten Chance nachtrauern?

Brian würde ihn hinauswerfen, wenn er mit diesen Absichten vor der Tür stehen würde. Und Justin wusste, dass es das Einzige war, was Brian würde tun können. Eben weil dieser Justin so sehr liebte, dass er ihn hatte gehen lassen. Wann in den fünf Jahren war aus dem Arschloch Brian Kinney eigentlich dieser erstaunliche Mann geworden? Nein, die Frage war falsch. Wann hatte Brian Kinney aufgehört, sein unendlich großes Herz hinter einer Fassade aus Gleichgültigkeit und Zynismus zu verstecken? Wenn Justin ehrlich war, war das schon in ihrer allerersten Nacht passiert. In der Nacht, als Brian ihm versprochen hatte, vorsichtig beim ersten Mal zu sein.

Justin lächelte traurig und wandte sein Blick zurück in sein Appartement. Nun war er hier. Die große Chance lag nun seit sechs Wochen vor seinen Füßen. Er hatte erste Kontakte mit Lindsays Superkritiker aufgenommen und dieser hatte ihm sogar Unterstützung zugesagt, die eine oder andere Ausstellung zu organisieren. Das war mehr, als er erwartet hatte. Zusätzlich hatte er sich bei mehreren Agenturen vorgestellt. Auch Künstler mussten für ihren Broterwerb irdische Jobs annehmen. Außerdem lief eine Bewerbung an der New Yorker Kunstakademie für eine Aufnahme in Sam Auerbachs neuem Projekt. Die Zu- oder Absage musste jeden Tag ins Haus flattern. Wenn nicht, würde er Ende der Woche dort auf der Matte stehen und nicht eher gehen, bevor er Sam Auerbach persönlich hatte sprechen können. Zur Not würde er eben auch noch den Lindsay-Trumpf ausspielen müssen.

Während er seinen Blick über die Einrichtung gleiten ließ, bedauerte er schon, dass er nichts mitgenommen hatte, das ihn an Brian erinnern könnte. Vielleicht war es besser so gewesen, aber im Moment hätte er sehr viel dafür gegeben, irgendetwas Reales in der Hand zu halten. Manchmal fühlte es sich einfach richtiger an, sich selbst wehzutun, als es zu verdrängen.

Gequält schloss Justin die Augen. Ein weiteres Bild war ihm in den Sinn gekommen - die Nacht, als er Brian den unter dem Hemd versteckten, ehemals cremefarbenen Seidenschal vom Hals gezogen hatte. Sogar in der Dunkelheit hatte er die Flecken getrockneten Blutes – seines eigenen Blutes – deutlich sehen können. In diesem Moment war Justin klar geworden, dass Brian in all der Zeit, die Justin im Krankenhaus und bei der Rehabilitation vergeblich auf ihn gewartet hatte, nicht weniger gelitten hatte als er selbst.

Was waren das bloß für wahnsinnige fünf Jahre gewesen? Brian hatte ihn mit Worten und Taten verletzt, ihn von sich gedrängt und ihn dann wieder so sehr genommen, dass Justin das Gefühl gehabt hatte, Brian Kinney würde von innen heraus verbrennen.

Den Ausdruck in Brians Augen, als Justin die Regel, keinen anderen zu küssen, gebrochen hatte, würde Justin nie vergessen.

Ja, es hatte ihm innerlich wehgetan, wenn er nach Hause gekommen war und Brian gerade irgendeinen namenlosen Typen in ihrem Bett fickte, aber nicht ein einziges Mal hatte er Justin in all der Zeit das wirkliche Gefühl des Betrogenwerdens gegeben. Egal, wie viele Männer Brian zwischendurch gehabt hatte, wenn seine Lippen sich auf Justins gepresst hatten und sie sich gegenseitig die Sachen vom Leib gerissen hatten, um die Wärme nackter Haut zu spüren, war da immer der Eindruck entstanden, als wäre Brian halb verhungert danach gewesen.

Justin schluckte hart und wischte sich energisch über die Augen. Er konnte nicht zurück nach Pittsburgh. Und darauf hoffen, dass Brian nach New York kommen würde, war eine Illusion, an der er wohl eher zerbrechen würde.

Er musste jetzt los. Er hatte gestern noch ein paar Bewerbungen geschrieben und wollte diese heute persönlich in den Agenturen vorbeibringen. Er warf sich seine helle Lederjacke über und verstaute die vier großen Umschläge in seiner Tasche. Dann hob er sein Fahrrad auf die Schulter, das man hier in New York vorsichtshalber in der Wohnung aufbewahrte, und verließ das Appartement.

Die Sonne schien ihm ins Gesicht, als er auf die Straße trat. Ja, vielleicht würde das heute sein Tag werden. Hatte er eigentlich noch in den Briefkasten gesehen, als er letzte Nacht vom „Heaven" auf der 8th Avenue nach Hause gekommen war? Nein, er war wohl zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, vor drei Uhr morgens zurück zu sein. Eine dumme Angewohnheit. Aber so vertraut. Er hatte Angst davor, was passieren würde, wenn er diese aufgab.

Das Fahrrad auf der Straße stehen lassend, ging Justin noch einmal zum Briefkasten zurück und öffnete die Klappe. Zwischen einem Berg aus Werbung lagen zwei Briefe. Der eine war von einer Agentur, die er vor zwei Wochen besucht hatte und beinhaltete sicher eine Absage. Der andere war unscheinbar weiß mit einem Logo in der linken unteren Ecke. Als Justin den Schriftzug, den er vor langer Zeit selbst entworfen hatte, erkannte, begann seine Hand zu zittern. Kinnetik.

Die Buchstaben verschwammen vor seinen Augen. Nein, er durfte jetzt nicht all seine Hoffnung in diesen Umschlag projizieren. Was, wenn es nur etwas Belangloses war? Etwas von Ted, der unachtsamerweise einen Firmenumschlag genommen hatte?

Aber es half nichts. Ein Grinsen hatte sich auf sein Gesicht geschlichen und mit angehaltenem Atem riss er den Brief auf. Ein formelles Anschreiben kam zum Vorschein.

Sehr geehrter Mr. Taylor,

uns ist bekannt geworden, dass Sie beabsichtigen, Ihre künstlerischen Fähigkeiten einer Werbeagentur anzubieten. Wir würden uns gern mit Ihnen über Ihre diesbezüglichen Vorstellungen unterhalten. Bitte melden Sie sich unter folgender Adresse:

Kinnetik New York

128 West 18th Street, New York, NY 10011

(ehemaliges Gebäude von Nagel Roofing, Inc.)

Wir freuen uns auf Sie.

Cynthia Jacobs

Assistant Director

Justin stieß mit einem Schwall die angehaltene Luft aus. Brian war hier. Musste hier sein. Und er war keine fünf Blocks entfernt. Dieser verrückte, alte, wundervolle Mann – immer für Überraschungen gut. Wie beim Liberty Ride, als Brian körperlich ruiniert und Stunden zu spät im Ziel angekommen war. Trotzdem hatte er noch nie so zufrieden mit sich selbst ausgesehen wie an jenem Abend. Hätte Justin also nicht eigentlich wissen müssen, dass es auch für Brian Kinney Ziele gab, für die er über sich selbst hinaus wachsen könnte? Und er, Justin Taylor, schien eins dieser Ziele geworden zu sein.

Auflachend stürmte Justin auf die Straße und riss sein Fahrrad in die entgegengesetzte Richtung herum. Die 18. Straße war heute sein Ziel.

**3**

„Hast du dem Boten gesagt, dass es wichtig ist, dass der Brief pünktlich ankommt, Cynthia?"

„Ja, Brian. Natürlich habe ich das. Ich habe ein Tracking, das besagt, dass der Brief gestern um sechs Uhr abends in Justins Briefkasten gesteckt wurde."

Cynthia stand auf, kam um ihren Schreibtisch herum und blieb vor Brian stehen. Sie fasste ihn an den Ärmeln seines Anzuges. „Brian. Er wird die Einladung gestern Abend oder heute Morgen bekommen haben. Jetzt können wir nur noch warten. Du kannst ja inzwischen schon mal darüber nachdenken, was du morgen den Leuten von Visionary Optics erzählen willst."

Brian zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Ja, das könnte er. Wenn er doch nur könnte. Zum einen fehlte ihm noch die zündende Idee, wie er deren trotz des Namens langweiligem Konzept Leben einhauchen sollte, und außerdem wollte er mit jeder Zelle seines Körpers im Moment nur noch eins: Justins Blondschopf um die Ecke kommen sehen.

Er schenkte Cynthia ein angespanntes Grinsen und ging zurück in sein Büro. Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen postierte er sich am Fenster und schaute auf die Straße hinunter.

Nun war er hier. In New York. In der Stadt, die ihn vor ein paar Jahren nicht hatte haben wollen. Das sollte jetzt anders werden. Brian Kinney war bereit, die Geschäftswelt mit seinem speziellen Charme zu überzeugen, dass New York reichlich besondere Kundschaft zu bieten hatte.

„Mr. Kinney?"

Brian schloss die Augen. Es bedurfte nur dieser zwei Worte und sein gesamter Körper stand unter Strom. Es war soweit. Der Moment, den er vor zwei Wochen auf dem Podest im „Babylon" im Kopf entworfen hatte, war da. Und zu seinem Erstaunen fühlte sich das hier heute sogar noch um Einiges besser an als das Überqueren der Ziellinie beim Liberty Ride.

Er atmete tief ein und drehte sich um. „Mr. Taylor! Das wurde aber auch Zeit. Ich habe schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, auf meinen neuen Art Director zu warten."

Justin stand in der Mitte des Raumes, hatte den Kopf leicht schräg gelegt und war mit seinem Sonnenscheinlächeln der Inbegriff dessen, was für Brian Glück bedeutete. Sein eigenes Glück. Beinahe wären ihm die Knie weich geworden.

„Was lässt Sie annehmen, dass ich den Job haben will, Mr. Kinney?"

Brian liebte diese sanfte Stärke, die Justin schon immer ausgestrahlt hatte, so sehr. Er würde diesem Jungen nie seinen Willen aufzwingen können und wollte es auch nicht. Justin war wie ein Vogel auf der Hand, der nur blieb, weil er nicht eingesperrt war.

Er trat ganz nah an den jungen Mann vor sich heran und atmete dessen Duft ein. Wie sehr hatte er das vermisst. Es kostete ihn unbändige Beherrschung, Justin nicht sofort in seine Arme zu reißen. Aber das ging noch nicht. Erst mussten die Bedingungen ausgehandelt werden.

„Sie haben Recht, Mr. Taylor. Es wäre eine Ehre, wenn Kinnetik sich mit Ihrem Namen schmücken könnte, aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum Sie heute hier sind."

„Ist es nicht?" Justin lächelte immer noch sein aufgesetzt herablassendes Lächeln, aber Brian konnte in dessen Augen, die seinen Blick gefangen hielten, etwas ganz anderes sehen.

„Nein", fuhr er fort. „Der wahre Grund ist: Kinnetik ist zu Ihnen gekommen und bietet Ihnen seine Dienste an."

Justin nickte selbstgefällig. „Dann erklären Sie mir doch bitte, warum ich gerade diese Dienste in Anspruch nehmen sollte."

Brian biss sich auf die Unterlippe und begann zu lächeln. Weil es ihm so leicht fiel, in Justins Nähe zu sagen, was er fühlte. Etwas, was er außerhalb ihres kleinen privaten Universums nie zustande brachte.

„Weil, Mr. Taylor, der Boss von Kinnetik erkannt hat, dass er ohne den Sonnenschein in seinem Leben nicht das ist, was er sein will. Weil ich dich liebe, Justin, und weil ich nur mit dir Brian Kinney sein kann."

Justin sah ihn lange an und antwortete nicht. In seinen Augen glitzerte es und Brian wusste, dass der junge Mann vor ihm gerade eine Entscheidung traf. Er konnte jetzt nur noch warten und hoffen, dass der Vogel auf seiner Hand sitzen blieb.

Justin hob die Arme und legte sie um Brians Nacken. Brian lehnte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen.

„Da trifft es sich gut, dass der Sonnenschein schon seit sechs Wochen nichts lieber tun will, als im Leben von Brian Kinney zu strahlen. Ich liebe dich auch, Brian. Ich bin so stolz auf dich."

Brian presste die Lider zusammen. Die Arme um seinen Hals schlossen sich enger und sein Kopf wurde nach unten gezogen. Warme, zitternde Lippen trafen auf seinen Mund und endlich konnte Brian die angestaute Energie loslassen. Er tauchte in den Kuss wie ein Ertrinkender und Justin ging mit ihm unter.

**4**

Justin konnte nicht mehr sagen, wie sie in den Privaträumen über der Firma gelandet waren, aber plötzlich befanden sie sich in einer geräumigen Wohnung wieder, die dem Loft in Pittsburgh nicht unähnlich war.

Brian hatte ihn an der Hand aus dem Büro gezogen und Cynthia zugerufen, dass er mit dem neuen Art Director noch etwas Dringendes besprechen musste.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du hier wohnen", sagte Brian, während er die Jalousien herunterließ und die Helligkeit nach draußen verbannte.

„Wirst du denn auch hier wohnen?", fragte Justin leise, denn das war etwas, was ihm noch nicht ganz klar war.

„Ja und Nein." Brian trat auf Justin zu. „Ich bleibe Geschäftsführer in Pittsburgh und Cynthia übernimmt hier in New York die Leitung. Aber ich werde so oft ich kann, hier sein. Hier bei dir." Besorgt kniff Brian die Augen zusammen. „Wäre das ein Problem für dich?"

Wäre es das? Justin überlegte. Nein, es wäre sogar auf eine gewisse Weise gut, wenn sie beide weiterhin unabhängige Phasen haben würden.

Er zog Brians Gesicht zu einem Kuss heran. „Nein, kein Problem. Es ist perfekt so."

„Gut. Komm jetzt her!" Brians Stimme war leise und sanft und sie brachte in Justin sofort die Erinnerung an ihre letzte Nacht in Pittsburgh wieder hoch. Diese Nacht, die so voller Zärtlichkeit und Abschied gewesen war.

Der Raum hier war erstaunlich ähnlich, dieselbe Bettwäsche war aufgezogen und doch war es heute so wundervoll anders. Es war ein Anfang von etwas ganz Neuem, Aufregendem.

Justin streifte seine Kleidung ab und half Brian ohne Hast dabei, sich des Anzugs zu entledigen. Als ihre Haut sich endlich ungehindert berühren konnte, stöhnten sie beide gleichzeitig auf und sanken gemeinsam auf das Bett.

Zärtlich strichen Brians schlanke Hände über Justins Körper und hinterließen überall nichts als prickelnde Energie.

Sie liebten sich mit der gleichen Intensität wie vor sechs Wochen, lange und immer wieder. Brian nahm Justin und Justin nahm Brian und es war alles eins.

Auch dieses Mal waren ihre Gesichter feucht, aber es waren keine Tränen des Verlustes, sondern des Versprechens, dass sie es zusammen würden schaffen können.

ENDE

…"What have you done today to make you feel proud?"…

_Ich danke Van Eijk und Nicole für ihre Inspirationen, ihre Hilfe und ihre Freundschaft. _


End file.
